


Let's Do This

by caffeinated_pens



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Mind Palace, Other, Past Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinated_pens/pseuds/caffeinated_pens
Summary: Sherlock has a brief conversation with the people he loves.  Too bad it isn't real.





	Let's Do This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteGloves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGloves/gifts).



> Gifting this to WhiteGloves because I came up with this while reading their story 'Hostage' (great fic, totally recommend it: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11229930/chapters/25095057 )

“I'm bored.”

_“You're always bored.” John appeared unannounced._

_“I'm just glad you're not shooting up my walls,” his landlady greeted him._

_“I figured you would have gotten used to your constant state of boredom, then again, you always were painfully slow.”_

“How lovely of you to join us, brother dear.”

_“Oi, get off his back! He may be an insufferable git, but we love ‘em for it, don't we?”_

_“Indeed we do,” Mycroft responded._

_Sherlock grinned, he could always count on the DI. He responded only with,_ “You're starting to get old, Lestrade.”

_“And you aren't?”_

_“We're all getting old,” the familiar light-hearted voice chimed in, “except me of course, I'm flawless.” Mary smiled at them._

_“All this talk about the rest of you getting old is bollocks! I'm still the oldest one here.”_

“Yet you are still the coolest person I know.” _Mrs. Hudson reached for his hand._ “And old people are extremely capable, Mycroft is older than the dinosaurs and he's running the country.”

_“That's what you like to think brother mine, but you know I've long since… retired. And I am only seven years older than you, for your information.”_

_Sherlock wasn't listening to what his brother had to say, he wouldn't accept it. Wouldn't accept that Mycroft was no longer The British Government, that Mrs. Hudson was no longer landlady of 221B Baker Street, that Mary was no longer an exceptionally skilled nurse, that Greg was no longer Scotland Yard’s least annoying officer, that John was no longer his blogger… That none of them were-_

“So how have you all been?” _He cut off his thought train with his voice._

_“You know this isn't real.” Greg walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

“ _You have to wake up at some point Sherlock,” Mary smiled at him sadly._

 _This isn't real_. Hospital bed. IV tubes. Heart monitor. “I don't wanna wake up.” There were tears in his eyes. _Everyone but him looked at each other. He hated it when he couldn't tell what the figments of his imagination were thinking._

 _Then Mary hugged him, and she was gone. Then_ _Mrs. Hudson hugged him, kissed him on the cheek, and disappeared. Then was Greg. “You were always like a son to me,” The DI whispered, and he was gone too._

_And then came Mycroft. He held his little brother close. “I'd say goodbye, but..”_

He chuckled. “We always sucked at those, didn't we?”

_“And it isn't really goodbye. It's not goodbye for any of us.” Then he disappeared._

_It was just the two of them, like it always was in the end. Him and John. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. Two friends. “You ready?” John took his hand, and_ _suddenly they were back at the waterfall, the one they had been at in his mind palace those many years ago. Sherlock nodded_.

“Let's do this”, were the great detective's last words.


End file.
